047. The Butler, Contemplative
The Butler, Contemplative (その執事、熟考, Sono Shitsuji, Jukkō) is Chapter 47 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Arthur Conan Doyle is shining candlelight onto the killer while asking "This is the killer?!" The scene cuts to Tanaka, who announces to all the guests, currently gathered in Karl Woodley's room, that the killer has been caught. Charles Grey, Arthur, and Jeremy Rathbone arrive and reveal the killer to be a snake, much to everyone's shock. Jeremy announces that, to compensate for their lack of sight, snakes had developed highly enhanced smell and hearing, which is how they are able to find their prey. Jeremy then announces that the snake was most likely trained by being fed right after it had been exposed to Ciel Phantomhive's scent and, if the killer had used a snake, it would not matter if they had a key or an alibi. Jeremy reveals the snake to be a Black mamba, possessing a strong neurotoxin that would kill a victim within the hour, adding that it would be the perfect snake to use for a murder. Jeremy then says that the snake was incapable of realizing that it had bit Patrick Phelps instead of Ciel, as Patrick had slept in Ciel's room, where his scent would be everywhere. Jeremy then says that he figured the snake would show up again once it got hungry, and had stood guard when it appeared as expected. Jeremy then remarks that it was luck that Ran-Mao had been able to wear Ciel's clothes and take his place, and Ciel reveals he had been wearing Sebastian Michaelis' clothes to cover his own scent. Arthur then reveals that it is illegal to transport poisonous snakes on trading ships, which he knows because he used to be a doctor on a boat that sailed to Africa as a part-time job, and the luggage was always strictly checked. Lau then remarks the snake had to have been smuggled in, and that bribing a privately-managed freight ship would be the easiest way to do so. Ciel says that you would also have to have close connections with an African business. Arthur replies that if they were talking about Africa, it would have imported products like gold and diamonds, before realizing that Karl was the president of a diamond polishing company. Karl, shocked, claims that it was not him and tries to place the blame on Lau, who is the head of a trading company. Lau calmly remarks that his company does not do business with African companies. Charles speaks up, saying it was a bit much to decide the killer based on where the snake had come from. Karl latches onto this, asking about Georg's murder, to which he has an alibi. Jeremy, however, comments that his alibi might not mean much, putting forth the idea that Georg's corpse was not actually a corpse when they found it. Arthur replies that there was no heartbeat and there was blood on his chest when Georg was found, and Jeremy asks if Arthur had carefully inspected the wound. Arthur admits that, because it was dark, he did not. Jeremy then puts forth the idea that Georg von Siemens took a tetrodotoxin that would place him in a death-like state similar to Juliet's from Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet. Arthur comments that tetrodotoxin is the poison that puffer fish and octopuses carry. Jeremy then suggests that the faint smell of the sea he smelt while investigating Georg's corpse was from the poison that Georg ingested. Jeremy then asks the guests why the scent of poison would come from someone who had been stabbed to death, and Ciel answers that it was a set-up, causing Charles to look at Ciel in alarm. Jeremy agrees, saying that Georg drank the poison, got rid of the bottle and pretended to be dead, probably figuring that people without specific medical knowledge wouldn't examine the wound on his chest closely, thus allowing deception to work temporarily. Arthur apologizes for not examining more closely, but Jeremy says that, when he examined Georg's body, he had definitely been stabbed to death. Arthur realizes that, looking at the situation, the real killer probably wanted to lure Ciel into a trap. Jeremy then replies that it is impossible for them to know whether or not Georg was an accomplice because, since Georg had been intoxicated, the killer may have simply invited Georg to "give everyone a good scare" or something similar. Ciel states that he and Georg had never met before, thus Georg had no reason for wanting to lure Ciel into a trap, and for them to look at Georg as having been used and then silenced by being killed. Jeremy then declares that there would have been many chances to talk to Georg during the buffet party, to which Karl declares that anyone could have egged Georg on. Jeremy says that they could inquire as to what everyone talked about with Georg, but decides not to, as "Humans are lying creatures." Charles responds to this by saying that Jeremy could be lying as well asking, if Georg had drunk poison, then where had the bottle gone? Ciel says that he would have gotten rid of it in a place that no one would examine right away, for example, the fire. Baldroy agrees, remembering the "ridiculous amount of wood" in the fire when they found Georg's corpse. Arthur disagrees, saying that they wouldn't be able to find it in the fire, especially if the killer returned once the afterglow had died, but Ciel says that is impossible because Sebastian had gone to collect the ashes. Karl declares this as nonsense, as in, if Sebastian had found proof of a set-up, then the killer would have quickly killed Sebastian and taken the evidence to his own room, but everyone's rooms had been searched and none of them had such an item. Ciel agrees that their rooms had been searched, but only outside the hearth. Ciel says the hearth would be a perfect hiding place, as it wasn't like they would search the room again, and if the killer recovered and destroyed the evidence after they searched it, it would be perfect. Karl declares this a false accusation, and that he has nothing like that in his hearth. Grimsby angrily speaks up, demanding proof that there isn't, and immediately searches Karl's hearth finding glass shards inside it, much to Karl's shock. Jeremy then puts the pieces together, and the pieces form an ampule of medicine. Arthur and Grimbsy come to the conclusion that this means Karl is the killer, but Karl denies this, saying he has no idea what it is. Arthur looks sadly at Karl and asks why he would want to trap a child. Karl begins to say something - presumably a denial, when Ciel answers that he did so because of diamonds, to Arthur's confusion. Ciel elaborates that there was a top secret plan for a major company in the diamond industry, Rose, and Ciel's own company, which possesses the world's leading technology, to collaborate and take off in the jewelry industry. However, after Mr. Rose, the president, was murdered a few days previously, the plan had been put on hold. Ciel remarks that if the plan was put back into action, Karl's company, which boasts of having the latest technology, would receive some damage, which is why Ciel says that Karl thought to kill him. Karl breaks down begging them not to believe what he is saying, as Karl is being set up by him, and begins to call him the Queen's Watchdog, before being interrupted by Charles who has pointed his sword at Karl's throat, telling him to shut up, and that he would listen to his stories in jail. Karl continues to deny that he did anything, but Charles presses the sword harder on Karl's throat, causing him to bleed, while Charles suggests that Karl be quiet if he doesn't want to die, as he is in a really bad mood. Ciel then calls Charles' attention to him and hands Charles the chain that was used to tie him and Arthur together, saying that he had a fitting item and asks if they should use it. Charles says nothing but takes the chains and ties Karl with them. After Charles leaves with Karl, Finnian asks what the dark red liquid was that Mey-Rin had talked about, and Jeremy reveals that it is an extract of a Red Perilla, which has an anti-aging effect, which is why Irene Diaz takes it, as she is many years older than Grimsby Keane. The guests celebrate having caught the killer. The next morning, the storm finally passes. Arthur is getting ready to leave the mansion, and notices a particularly dark look on Charles' face, commenting that he feels a small stain of discomfort as, even though they solved the case, he feels as if he is overlooking something big. Jeremy comes up to Arthur's carriage and, in French, thanks him for taking care of Ciel. The carriage leaves, but Arthur is shocked over Jeremy's words, remembering when Sebastian said "I'm leaving the Young Master in your hands." Arthur is then shown thinking that it was impossible, that Sebastian had died, but that, thinking back on it, there was nothing but odd facts, and that Sebastian's conduct on the night of his murder was "as if he had known the future". Arthur concludes that Jeremy's words were surely a follow-up from the time Sebastian had told Arthur that he was leaving Ciel in his hands. Overwhelmed, Arthur demands for the carriage to return to the mansion immediately. Arthur runs to catch Jeremy, who asks if Arthur had forgotten something. Arthur replies "I came back to confirm the truth. Pastor Jeremy... no. Butler Sebastian." Jeremy smiles at this and says that they have perhaps underrated Arthur a little, before deciding that they appeared to have "rudely underestimated" him. Jeremy then moves his hand to his face and removes his disguise, revealing that Jeremy was in fact, Sebastian. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ran-Mao *Charles Grey *Jeremy Rathbone *Arthur Conan Doyle *Tanaka *Karl Woodley *Baldroy *Finnian *Ciel Phantomhive *Lau *Mey-Rin *Grimsby Keane *Irene Diaz *Patrick Phelps *Georg von Siemens *Sebastian Michaelis Navigation es:Capítulo 47 pl:047. Ten kamerdyner zamyślił się! it:Capitolo 47 Category:Chapters Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc